The Weirdest Fetish Of All
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: You think all the fetishes in the world were covered already in fanfiction? Well think again, because the unbelievable becomes the possible.
1. Drying Paint

**The Weirdest Fetish Of All  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a typical normal night in Central City, the city in Sonic The Hedgehog were such classic levels like City Escape and Radical Highway were located in. All was going well in the city, everyone going amongst their days... when in an apartment building, was Knuckles The Echidna, and he was fapping.

...

Fapping to what, you ask?

...

...

Why, his weird fetish of watching the paint dry.

"Oh... yeah..." Knuckles stated as he was getting off on all four of his echidna penises, being the dirty mammalian bastard that he was.

"Hey Knuckles, here's your pepperoni and grapes topped pizza..." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he walked in, gasping in shock as he dropped the white cardboard box that contained pizza down, his arms flopping by his sides as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "_Oh my fucking..._"

Knuckles turned his head, to see Silver, glancing down at the box of pizza as he glanced back up at Silver, smiling. "Hey, just in time. Care to join me?"

Silver slowly raised his right hand as he pointed at Knuckles, being disgusted and shock. "What... what are you jacking off to?"

Knuckles smiled as he turned to the wall, watching the paint dry. "The drying paint. It really makes you feel better. Like a new echidna, man."

"...literally doing nothing makes you hard?" Silver commented as he just shook his head in disappointment, placing his hands on his hips. "You are just... you are ridiculous."

Knuckles only laughed at Silver's dismay, continuing to masturbate using both of his hands on all four of his penises, when suddenly Rouge The Bat farted in Knuckles' face, wearing her tight black pants as she smiled, her deep pitched gas blast blowing Knuckles' dreadlocks back. However, she wouldn't enjoy the moment of taunting the echidna with her flatulence as Knuckles immediately pushed her to the side, focusing on his devotion to the drying paint.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rouge exclaimed as she stood up, putting her hands on her hps as her boobs were jiggling, insulted. "You didn't even pay attention to me, you red bastard!"

"Piss off, bitch!" barked back as he kept on fapping. "I have something better to do with my spare time!"

Rouge's eyes twitched as she turned to Silver, who simply shrugged in response as Rouge left the apartment room in disgust, letting out a raunchy fart as she pushed Silver to the side. Silver gawked as he tried not to breathe in Rouge flatulence, turning his head back to Knuckles, who kept on jacking off as if Rouge wasn't there at all. Silver sighed as he left the room, only to gawk even more as he saw Professor Pickle standing in the hallway, completely naked.

"What?" Professor Pickle asked Silver, his hands behind his back as his... 'pickle' was fully erected. "I'm just studying the nature of anthropomorphic animals and their weird fascinations."

Having seen enough penises for one night, Silver fainted as he fell on his back, with Professor Pickle picking him up as he entered Knuckles' room, to see Knuckles cumming as the entire wall of drying paint was completely covered in cum.


	2. WiiU, more like PiiU

It was still nighttime as Knuckles groaned as he was playing Sonic Lost World on his WiiU, with it being the only WiiU game he had because WiiU sucked. He didn't have a Nintendo 3DS because 3DS sucked, too. He growled as he was bitching his head off.

"Ugh, Zenna's fight is like that turtle with the glasses in Super Mario World! And Zavok's fight is bullshit, it's just the giant Bowser fights from NSMB!" Knuckles complained as he then chucked his Gamepad out of the window. "And I hate how floaty the game is! And the soundtrack, it's nothing but the dying sheep orchestra!"

"**BAH, BAH!**" Charmy Bee giggled as he began dancing in Knuckles' face, shaking his bee behind at the echidna's face as he did abrupt poses at every mention of 'bah, bah'.

Knuckles sighed as he stood up, grabbing Charmy and smashing the WiiU with him, storming outof his room as he headed to the balcony, walking on the air as he moved his arms around frantically. "I hate everything! I hate myself, I hate guarding the Master Emerald, I hate complaining...!"

Knuckles then noticed that he was walking on the air, letting out a disgruntled sigh as he pulled out his buffed four echidna penises, fapping with all of them simultaneously using his left hand as he gave a middle finger to the sky with his right hand, with Amy Rose and a revived Silver poking their heads in, the two hedgehogs looking at each other.

"What did he get pissed off at this time?" Silver asked as he had his arms folded.

Amy shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I don't know. Maybe it was me telling him about someone else having a feddish..."

Silver squinted his eyes at Amy. "...A 'feddish'? Is that a kind of vegetable?"

Amy shook her head as she blinked. "Well, I had to poo really badly earlier, so I took a shit in a cup of coffee..." She then widened her eyes in horror as she realized something. "And I think that was the cup of coffee Knuckles took with him..."

Silver and Amy exchanged horrified looks with each other as Shadow The Hedgehog and E-123 Omega both appeared at the scene, having teleported there via Chaos Control.

"You are sick and twisted," Shadow stated as he pointed at Amy, somehow being able to hear what she said before.

"The niggah has a point." Omega commented in a robotic voice as he slowly moved his mechanical arms up and down and all around, getting a shocked, horrified glance from everyone. "What? You didn't look at me like this when I called Rouge a jew."

"Ha ha, rated R for racism!" Charmy gleefully giggled as he kept dancing, the now broken WiiU stuck on his head as the others glanced at him oddly, with a toaster falling on Charmy, squishing him.


End file.
